Team 7plus 1
by crimsonwings411
Summary: “O.k. …next is team 7,” I somewhat heard Iruka-sensei say. “Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha,” he continued. Good, I wasn’t in that team. I thought happily and relaxed slightly. “and Kyoko” he said much to my disappointment.Karma sucked.


**A/N: **Now presenting one of my many ideas for a Naruto fanfic. The title pretty much gives away what the story will be about. Its my version of Naruto. The whole story will pretty much follow the Naruto timeline. So expect to get a feeling of Deja Vu here and there. Forgive my many grammer and spelling mistakes I tend to just write and write. Feel free to correct me anytime. As far as the pairings go I'm stuck between Sasuke or Gaara? I'll make my decision later on in the story. So on with the story but first....

**Disclaimer: **Sigh...I don't own Naruto. If I did things would have turned out differently. Itachi wouldn't have suffered, forced to join a crazy organization, and died.

* * *

Chapter One

Introductions

I was the first one to enter into the classroom for that I was thankful. I took my usual seat to the left all the way at the end as far away from anyone as possible. I had a reputation to keep as the loner girl who never really spoke to anyone and I intended to keep it that way.

Now all I had to do was wait for the others to arrive, get my team, and then be on my way. I hoped that Iruka-sensei would know better than to put me in a team with _that _man. I would quit on the spot if he did, to hell with being a ninja. If it hadn't been for that man's threat I wouldn't have gone to the academy in the first place.

One by one academy students began to fill the once empty seats. Sasuke Uchiha was the first to arrive after me. Mr. Know-it-All arrived, completely ignored me (not that I minded) and took the seat in front of me.

As we sat there in awkward silence I found myself wondering how the hell the kid hadn't gone insane after the Uchiha massacre. That man told me that the scene of the crime was grotesque and that his parents had been killed right before his eyes. Any other little kid would have gone mental. I guess the Uchihas were different than other people-special.

I sighed. Hopefully I wouldn't be in that guy's team either.

The classroom quickly filled and I found my self dozing off. I cursed at that man and his sudden late night trainings. How the hell was I suppose to have energy for the next day if I wasted it all in one night.

The doors bursting open knocked out all tiredness from me. As I guessed Naruto Uzamaki walked in, a huge toothy grin on his. His orange get up got more ridiculous each time I saw him. Did the kid have no sense of fashion? I glared at his sudden entrance and watched him as he sat down next to Sasuke.

_Hadn't that kid not pass the test and failed to be a genin_, I wondered to myself.

I shrugged. It was really none of my business…but I also didn't want him on my team. He was too energetic for my liking.

I laid my head down and attempted to catch some sleep before Iruka-sensei arrived. Not even one minute later I heard an annoying voice shouting at Naruto.

I groaned. What did a girl have to do in order to get some sleep?

I gave up with the notion of sleeping and just watched the scene before me.

Sakura Haruno was attempting to sit next to Sasuke. How can a human being poses the vocal cords to scream that loudly? But she did have pink hair so she wasn't what I would call normal. I prayed I would be put in any other team than hers. My ears would never survive with that torture.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Naruto leaped onto the table and crouched down in front of Sasuke. He leaned in real close to him and I realized this was going to end badly. I grabbed the book I had brought with me and got up. Just as I had predicted a boy sitting in front of Naruto pushed him forward by mistake. His lips were on a sure fire collisions with Sasuke's. But fortunately for the both of them I arrived just in time and placed my book in between them, stopping them from kissing.

The whole classroom was quite then. After a few seconds both boys pulled away and looked at each other in horror.

I pushed back the smirk that was threatening to escape and simply walked back to my seat. Everyone was looking at me, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Luckly, they stopped looking once Sakura proceeded into beating poor Naruto to a pulp.

Once Iruka-sensei arrived he explained what was going to happen. Everyone was going to be put into groups of three with jounin for each team.

"This year, however, will be the first time in twenty years that there'll be a four man team." He announced surprising everyone, including myself.

_Four man team? _I thought to myself I felt sorry for the poor unfortunate souls in that team. Three people per team were enough for me.

One by one people were put into teams.

"O.k. …next is team 7," I somewhat heard Iruka say. "Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha," he continued.

_Good, I wasn't in that team_. I thought happily and relaxed slightly.

"and Kyoko" he said much to my disappointment.

Karma was a bitch. I was in the four man team I hoped I wouldn't be placed in and with the people I least liked. I wasn't to hopeful of the years to come.

* * *

I was more than happy when we were given a break before meeting with our jounin-sensei. I walked around in search of someplace were I could buy some food. My stomach was practically screaming at me from the hunger. I was somewhat surprised when I spotted an onigiri and drink on a window sill, abandoned. I looked around and saw no one in sight. My stomach growled pushing me forward toward the food and I couldn't refuse. I grabbed the onigiri and took a bite. It was delicious. As I was about to take another bite I heard rustling coming from inside.

I froze. Was I caught red handed?

More rustling, I decided it was best to investigate. Jumping in I found it very hard not to burst out other than the Uchiha Sasuke lay before me hands tight and mouth covered. The sight was hilarious indeed.

"I won't ask what happened but just know that you owe me…twice." I exclaimed as I quickly untied his ropes. He glared at me the whole time.

"I'm going to kill him!" he shouted before taking off going good knows were, going to kill god knows who without so much of a thank you to me.

_Cocky Bastard see if I rescue your ass next time, _I thought and proceeded to eat the rest of his lunch feeling not an ounce of guilt for doing so.

* * *

"Why is our team 7 sensei so damn late!!!" Naruto exclaimed succeeding in waking me up. After the break all the genins gathered in the classroom once again and waited for there sensei's to pick them up. It had been more than an hour since then and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and me we're the only ones left waiting for our sensei to arrive.

Just when I though Naruto's stupidity level couldn't get any higher, I see him putting any eraser above the door.

"That's what you get for being late." He said as he walked back to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting. I was sitting far away from them and close to the window- my escape route in case things turned ugly.

"Pfft… like a jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap." I heard Sasuke exclaim and I secretly agreed with Mr. Know-it –All. Naruto better be prepared for the consequences of his action.

Everyone tensed when the say a hand pull the door open and much to everyone's surprise our sensei did fall for the stupid trick and a cloud of dust surrounded his head.

However, as soon as the cloud cleared and I got a good look at our sensei I couldn't help but punch the table in anger. I abruptly stood up and opened the window.

"Kyoko-"

"Save it I quit! When will you get it? I hate you! I refuse to work with you!" I shouted angerly. "I'll never forgive you."

I jumped out the window and left.

I refused to accept the fact that Hatake Kakashi was my father.

* * *

**A/N: **So the end of chapter one. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but the chapters will get longer as the story begins to deepen.

Please Review! All authors like to see what their readers think about their stories. Thanks!


End file.
